This invention relates generally to electrical connector assemblies, and, more specifically, to connector assemblies for coaxial cables.
In the past, connectors have been proposed for interconnecting coaxial cables. Generally, coaxial cables have a circular geometry formed with a central conductor (of one or more conductive wires) surrounded by a cable dielectric material. The dielectric material is surrounded by a cable braid (of one or more conductive wires) that serves as a ground, and the cable braid is surrounded by a cable jacket. In most coaxial cable applications, it is preferable to match the impedance between source and destination electrical components located at opposite ends of the coaxial cable. Consequently, when sections of coaxial cable are interconnected by connector assemblies, it is preferable that the impedance remain matched through the interconnection.
Today, coaxial cables are widely used. Recently, demand has arisen for radio frequency (RF) coaxial cables in applications such as the automotive industry. The demand for RF coaxial cables in the automotive industry is due in part to the increased electrical content within automobiles, such as AM/FM radios, cellular phones, GPS, satellite radios, Blue Tooth™ compatibility systems and the like. The wide applicability of coaxial cables demands that connected coaxial cables maintain the impedance at the interconnection.
Conventional coaxial connector assemblies include matable plug and receptacle housings carrying dielectric subassemblies. The dielectric subassemblies include dielectrics, metal outer shields, and center contacts. The dielectric subassemblies receive and retain coaxial cable ends, and each of the outer shields enclose the dielectrics on three sides thereof. Portion of the shields pierce the cable jackets to electrically contact the cable braids while the center contacts engage the central conductors. The plug and receptacle housings include interior latches that catch and hold the dielectric subassemblies, and thus the coaxial cable ends, therein. When the plug and receptacle housings are mated, the dielectric subassemblies are engaged such that the outer shields are interconnected and the center contacts are interconnected with the dielectrics interconnected therebetween.